nutakus_pocket_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Summon
Overview This is the place to go to summon girls or pieces of girls. We'll go over how this area works. Monster Tab On this Tab you have three options * Summon using Gacha Cards ** Summons 3-5 Star Girls. Low Chance of getting 5 Star girls * 1x Summon ** Everyday you get 1 free summon, after that each summon costs 260 Pokestones ** After 10 summons, you are guaranteed a 5 star Girl. * 10x Summon ** Costs 2300 Pokestones per use ** Every other Summon guarantees you a Talent 15, 5 Star Girl. Combine Tab This is where you go to use Girls to make even more powerful girls. This is the mainly the place where you can get Talent 17 and above girls. There are some Talent 15 Girls here as well. * The Talent 15 Girls, once combined will disappear from the Combine List. A List of Girls that are in this tab will be in the link at the bottom of the page Saint Monster Tab Can SEE this tab at VIP 6. Can USE this tab at VIP 7. Got an abundance of Pokestones and don't want to wait 30 days of Myth Monster hunting? Use this tab. Here is where you can summon pieces of Vynyre, Penrahne, and Feliana. * 1x Summon - Costs 39 Pokestones * 10x Summon - Costs 360 Pokestones. Also, you are guaranteed 1 piece of the Myth Girl. Myth Monster Tab Can SEE this tab at VIP 8. Can USE this tab at VIP 9. Once again, got an abundance of Pokestones? Don't want to fight through Champion League for Jynraya Pieces? Use this! This is where you can summon Jynraya and Rhiosinara Pieces. * Besides Gifted Chests event, this is the only place to get Rhiosinara pieces. * 1x Summon - Costs 99 Pokestones * 10x Summon - Costs 900 Pokestones. Also Guaranteed 1 Piece of the Girl you want. Foster Tab Fostering adds a little bit extra to your girls and also gives small gifts. * There are 7 Foster Slots. The Materials for Foster Slots are acquired in Temporal Rift - Seezon. The amounts needed will be provided in a link below. * Feed Button - Use this to level up your girls. You feed them items from your inventory. Different items provide a different amount of Intimacy * Level Up Button - Leveling up costs Gold. When you hit Level 10 and 20 it Costs Soothe Bells (acquired in Temporal Rift). * Chest Icon - Every Day you can click on this and get an extra little gift from your girls. This can range from Gold, to Equipment Chests, to Pokestones, to Treasure Piece Chests. * Lightning Icon - Click this after your girl has leveled up to increase their stats. The stats increased can be HP, ATK, and DEF. * Heart Icon - Clicking on this bring you to another screen: * Clicking on the girls portraits can give you another small gift similar to the gifts from your own girls. Links * List of Girl Combines * Materials Needed to Unlock Foster Slots Category:Locations